Technique
by SunshineandDaisys
Summary: Oneshot: Sakura is having trouble with her training, and Sasuke is willing to help her out.


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sasuke, do you honestly think I'd be writing right now? 

**A/N:** This idea popped into my head the very first time I watched Naruto, and it just wouldn't go away, dagnabbit! I know a lot of people don't really like Sasu/Saku because Sakura's annoying, and Sasuke obviously dislikes her. But I think that if Sakura was just a little less annoying, and if Sasuke was just a little more open... hmm... :D

Now I've only seen what's been showed on Cartoon Network, and I haven't read the manga (gasp!). So if things are different in the future, then whatever. I imagine this to be about a year after they start off with Kakashi's trainings, so I'm sure they've all been in way more awkward situations and are a bit more comfortable with each other. Maybe.

Shut up, it's my one-shot. ;P

* * *

_It's All In The Technique_

_By: SunshineandDaisys_

* * *

It was a tranquil scene of frolicking deer and chirping birds enjoying the cool of Autumn and the forest surroundings. That was until... 

"Hii-ya!"

A young teenage girl stood in the circular clearing, her dahlia-pink hair pulled into a long ponytail in an attempt to keep it out of her eyes. She focused on the trees ahead of her, trying to concentrate on her movements.

'This isn't working,' she thought miserably. 'I can learn jutsu's, no problem. I can read those filthy books of Kakashi's without flinching anymore! But a simple Tae Kwon Doe hand attack? Forget it!'

Her frustration showed as her movements became more and more flustered. After fifteen minutes of agitated practice, a cool voice broke in.

"You're doing that completely the wrong way."

"Gyah!" Sakura whirled around in all directions, her eyes finally settling on the intruder in the shadows. "S-Sasuke." she stammered. "Do you need to practice? Really, I'm done. I can just--"

"Shut up?"

She deflated and looked off to the side. "Yeah, I can do that."

Sasuke walked slowly over to her, making sure to roll his eyes at her muttering. Sakura just stood tiredly as he approached, not sure whether she should be excited at the two foot range between them or nervous. At the moment, defeat was all that she could exude.

"Give me your hand." he said simply.

Blink.

"For what?" she asked, reaching out hesitantly.

"For this."

With a yank, and a quick twist, he had her back against his front. Their entwined hands rested against her abdomen. It was the kind of position that would make people think things if they saw it. Sakura blushed at the thought.

"It's all in the technique." he said expertly, positioning her free hand by her side.

"Uh, Sasuke?" she croaked. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been trying to do that move for three weeks now. Someone has to show you before you hurt yourself."

"Ah. Okay." She laughed nervously, her face akin to her dress. "So what am I doing wrong?"

Was that a snort she just felt against her cheek?

"You're putting all your force in your arms."

"But isn't it supposed to go there?"

"No."

'Can my face _get_ any brighter!'

"You should twist your body to add strength - not snap your elbow."

Sasuke demonstrated by pulling her arms, allowing her to fall into the turning motion naturally. In a brief moment of clarity, she realized he wasn't just fondling her; he was _teaching _her. So, doing her best to stay undistracted by those talented hands and the smell of whatever he'd washed with this morning, Sakura followed along with his instructions.

"Let me try by myself?" she asked, already feeling him pull away. It was very disappointing not to have those lean, muscular arms around her anymore. But she found, to her inner elation, that his clean scent clung lightly on her dress, and that made his departure a little easier to bear.

"Remember," he reminded from a few steps back. "it's all in the technique."

"Right, right." She took a deep breath and executed the movement. Her arms were a little shaky, but her hands were accurate. A few tries later, and she had it.

"Did I do it?" She whirled on him.

"Yeah, it was--"

"Yes!" Sakura tossed her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. It was such a spontaneous motion that it surprised even her, but she was enjoying herself too thoroughly to even think of not finishing. After she had gotten him to respond ever so slightly, she pulled away as slowly as possible. At his dumbfounded expression, she laughed, locking her hands behind her and backing away.

"Like you said, Sasuke," Sakura grinned, turning her back to him and sauntering off in the direction of the village. "It's all in the technique."

* * *

**End A/N: **And that was probably followed with Sakura thanking Kakashi for lending her his books, and an extremely distracted Sasuke trying to figure out why he even let her do that. What with his uber ninja reflexes and stuff. :3 What do YOU think? 


End file.
